


Why Not Today?

by BrokenAngel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngel666/pseuds/BrokenAngel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't really an entire plan for this story, and I'm not entirely sure how it'll end up. But I just hope you enjoy my writing :) however, due to this being a Sam/Reader story, there will be (Y/N) for her parts.<br/>AND!!!! Sam is very uncharacteristic in my story, so if you don't want to read Sam being mean and horrible, don't read this. - B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really just an introduction, it will get dark at parts, so if you're easily triggered, I implore you to not read the following chapters, feel free to ask me questions on this chapter :) - B

"Oh really, do you realise how utterly ridiculous your appearance is now sweetheart? If you were trying to scream 'I have no morals and want STI's before I finish college' you are undoubtedly broadcasting to the rather wide capacity of this classroom." 

As the rest of the class erupted with laughter (even the professor fighting a smirk), I simply settled back into my seat with my best friend Ruby not even bothering to look up as Jess stormed/stumbled out of the classroom in her ridiculous heels. Nobody could blame me for voicing my opinion after Jess had called me a "fat geeky slut" rather hypocritical coming from her but oh well. Although my eyes did shift upwards as none other than Sam Winchester practically swaggered over to me with that oh-so-familiar look of hatred as I gave a sickly sweet smile to him tapping my pen against the desk

"Shouldn't you be comforting Jess, Winchester? Or have you come to beat up a girl again?"  
"You shut up, (Y/N)! Last time you sassed me you found your face in a locker!"  
"I know, I still have the bruise to prove it, doesn't mean I listened to your fist."

With a glare that very simply said 'After class.' I rolled my eyes and carried on with my English work, being British myself did - in a way - give me a slight advantage, Shakespearian was much easier to learn if you read it in a British accent I find. Before I knew it the bell had rung singling the end of lesson, as I slung my bag over my shoulder and wondered out into the corridor with Ruby, I noticed Sam leaning against the locker, arms crossed, eyes on me with that ever so wonderful deadly glare. I swallowed hard not letting fear show for the ridiculously large bully that is Sam Winchester saying goodbye to Ruby and starting to head past him as he quickly yanked my hair shoving me into a locker looming over me as I yelped and bit my lip, deciding that crying in front of him wouldn't end very well, I looked up to him eyes slightly wider than usual as an evil smirk appeared on those nasty lips of his

"Ever make my girlfriend cry again, bitch, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."  
"Death threats now? Very original, Winchester."

Shouldn't have said that, his rather large fist connected with my face, leaving my rosy lips laced with my own blood, I sucked it into my own mouth, meeting his browny green eyes filled with evil and hate with my own tear filled ones as I brought my knee up to his balls causing him to stumble backward. I tugged up his hair stating with a shaky voice 

"Touch me again, Winchester. I dare you."

I shoved him backwards before flicking my hair back and stumbling shakily out of the doors breathing in the cool December air with closed eyes. "For crying out loud it's only Sam Winchester!" my inner self yelled with a roll of the eyes, I took a deep breath and started to walk home, it was getting dark earlier now and the snow was starting to fall down making the streets dangerous to walk on. I heard my name shouted behind me and I spun slightly too quickly, before realising it my body connected with the cold, damp pavement causing me to swear and a set of feet to rush towards me. Looking up ready to hit whoever caused me more pain than was necessary I saw none other than Castiel, with a roll of my eyes he helped me up, the humour on his face more than obvious as I glared up at him.

"Was there a reason for making me fall over, Cas?"  
"Um.. no, sorry, I just saw you coming out of college and thought you might want to walk home?"  
"Yeah okay then, you can stop me falling over"

I let out a laugh and took Cas' arm, we started to walk but it wasn't long before he noticed my bloody lip and he let out a sigh

"Sam again..?"  
I paused before nodding "Yeah.. I insulted Jess in Creative Writing and he wasn't impressed."  
"Don't know why, she has awful fashion sense, and she's fucked pretty much the entire football team"

I couldn't help but laugh hard at that, I loved Cas to pieces, he was undoubtedly my gay best friend and he shared my hatred for the same people at college, he was probably half the reason that I was so sassy, I was also the only person he told about his ridiculous crush on Sam's older brother, Dean, who wasn't as much of an asshole as Sam, he was actually pretty nice for a jock, whereas Sam was one of the nerds dating a cheerleader who's been a dick for as long as I'd known him. Cas was in the same year as Dean, so I didn't see him that often, but we're still as close as we were when we were kids, he still lived next door to me and walked me to college without fail.

"Everyone knows that but Winchester I think."  
"Yeah, what'd he do this time?"  
"Rammed me into a locker and punched me in the face, the usual"

I had - in a way - gotten used to his bullying now, we'd been in the same place of education for eight years now, and in not one of those two thousand, nine hundred and twenty two days had he been pleasant to me, it was always the opposite, and I'd accepted it. Although I had originally hoped to be friends with him, he'd instantly taken a hatred to me, I'm still not sure why, Ruby always said it was because I was "too hot for him to handle" in aid to make me smile, but I'd just settled with the excuse that he's a dick and has nothing better to do than bully those weaker than himself.  
I reached my door and waved a goodbye to Cas and opened the door to hear screaming from the kitchen, I rolled my eyes and sighed, shutting the door quietly. Mum and the step dad were arguing again, as per usual, I took off my coat and slowly crept upstairs not really wanting to know what the cause was this time, it was always different every day so I'd just given up with keeping up with it, at least I was at my dad's this weekend, I packed my weekend bag and got changed into my usual purple plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, checking out my swollen lip I hissed slightly, Dad was not going to be happy about this one. I quickly got out my phone and dialled his number

"Hey (Y/N), ready to come over?"  
"Yeah, could you come and get me..? Mum and It are arguing again.."  
"Seriously? Yeah no problem, princess, I'll be over in a sec"

I hung up and ran down the stairs putting on my think jacket, gloves and scarf poking my head around the kitchen door

"Mum? I'm off to Dad's for the weekend, I'll see you on Sunday night."

She smiled weakly and waved whilst my step dad was in the bathroom, I heard my dad beep from outside and bit my lip running to the door grabbing my back and shutting the door, when I got into the car I smiled slightly shaking off the worry of mum and looked to my dad, his usual cap and beaten plaid shirt and blue jeans, non shaven face and receding hair was always a calming presence, I settled back in the beaten seat of his car as he pulled off into the snow. He - of course - noticed the lip straight away and growled, gripping the wheel harder as we pulled on to his drive 

"That idjit Wichester boy giving you trouble again?"  
"Yeah.. don't worry about it Dad, I'm not bothered"  
"That aint the point, (Y/N)! The boy's hit ya one!"

I nodded getting out of the car with my stuff and looked to him as his gaze didn't leave me, I sighed

"Yes, but if you ring John about it, and he has a go at Sam, it's me who gets the repercussions."  
"Dammit, (Y/N) why wont you just let me deal with it?"  
"Because, it isn't your problem."

He sighed and held his hands up in defeat as he unlocked the large house I preferred to call home, I put my bag down in my room adorned with posters and badly done paintwork, but I liked it, I had dinner with dad whilst we discussed a case he and John were set to hunt tomorrow, I was obviously asked to come, but I knew Sam and Dean would be there, Dean I didn't mind, but it was just... him. "You cant let him rule your life" the voice said, I rolled my eyes and bit my swollen lip, the voice - of course - was right, so I accepted the offer, I hadn't hunted in a while and it was always fun to do it with Dad, especially because he was getting on now and I was starting to surpass him with what I could do. Obviously he said he was 'letting me learn' but I knew the truth.  
I looked up with a smile as Dad's partner, Ellen, came in, I always liked Ellen, she was down to earth and wasn't afraid to stick up for what she believes in - a lot like me in a sense - and she loved my dad more than my mum ever did I suppose, I always felt more at home with Ellen and Dad than I did back at my mums, I didn't like my step dad, he was always very angry at everything and a day didn't go by where he didn't start an argument. I'd never say Ellen was my mum, but she did everything a mother should and could.

"So, you going on this hunt tomorrow, (Y/N)?"

I nodded

"Well you just be careful, Bobby you look after her. Don't wanna be losing my baby"

I couldn't help but smile at that, Ellen's always so nice to me, even if she's angry at everyone else, something I credited her for, I could never have that patience with people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, when I was laying in bed trying to sleep for tomorrow, I was looking up at all of the little glow in the dark stickers on my ceiling thinking over in my head about him, again, Sam Winchester, how much I couldn't stand him, that long brown hair and tan skin, the anti-possession tattoo on his chest and the way he walked around like he owned the place, thinking he's so much better than everyone else. Very un-attractive trait for a man or woman to have in my opinion, we're all born equal, so why should we think that any of us are better than anyone. We shouldn't. But Sam Winchester seemed to think the very opposite, the way he and Jess walked around school looking down at anyone and everyone in our year, just so they could feel important was utterly disgusting, and something I could never do.  
I fell asleep thinking about how much I hated them both, and how I'd never see any of them after I finished college, and what a happy though that was.


	2. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, any description of my main character I'm going to write as myself, purely because it's easier for me to keep up with the story :) so when you reach those parts feel free to add your own description - B

I woke up to my usual alarm beeping on my bedside table, rolling over I hit what I assumed to be the off button - either that or I had broken it - but the noise seemed to stop. I slid out of bed letting my feet hit the cool, dark wooden floorboards and slowly stepped towards my wardrobe, pulling out some ripped black skinny jeans - no point having fancy clothes on a hunt right? - and an old ivy quarter sleeve shirt, yanking them on with some army boots courtesy of dad last Christmas, I sat at my dresser to brush through my dark brown, shoulder length, layered hair and smiled to myself, looking at my grey/blue eyes in the mirror and applying some ivory foundation and black eyeliner I thought to myself how funny today would be, Sam Winchester was going to see that I, 'that geeky fat chick', was actually a hunter whose father he looked up to, I gave a small evil smirk and shook the thought from my mind. I hastily grabbed my shot gun and knife from inside my draw, sliding the gun's safety lock on and into the back of my jeans and the knife into its holder around my waist before rushing downstairs to find dad and Ellen already awake and cooking breakfast and acting like kids, dad had just through yet another slice of burned toast at Ellen and she was currently trying to throw a glass of water at him.   
I leant against the doorframe laughing with a roll of my eyes before clearing my throat

"Sometimes it feels as though I'm the adult in this family..!"

They both looked up to me with flustered gazes before both laughing and apologizing then going back to cooking again, I looked at the time on my phone and sat down at the table

"What time are John and the boys supposed to be here..?"

Dad looked to the clock and put some food in front of me with a smile

"Any time now, you sure you're okay with Sam coming with us, (Y/N)..?"  
".. Yeah I'll be fine, I don't have to talk to him so it's okay. I'm not going to miss out on this hunt because of a stupid boy.."

All I got from that response was a laugh and a 'that's my girl!', I smiled and finished my breakfast before getting up to check dad's gun like I always did before we went out, you could never be too careful when it came to hunting the supernatural. I heard a knock at the door and took a deep breath, as I was walking to the door I bit my lip, Dean I got on with amazingly, he was always nice to me, as though I was his little sister, but John I hated almost as much as Sam, the way he treated his kids after Mary passed away I could never understand, letting your oldest son bring up the youngest? Leaving them with no father figure? No wonder Sam was such an arse..  
I yanked open the door with my best fake smile to be tackled in a hug from Dean - customary with the oldest Winchester boy -, after he'd let go and wondered in to find my dad I opened the door fully ushering John and Sam in, making sure to hide my smirk at the open mouthed look I got from him, me 1, Sam 0, ha.  
I ran upstairs to get dad's flame thrower after discovering we were dealing with a Wendigo, I reached his room and walked in trying to reach up for it, but being 5ft 9 isn't always helpful. As I heard chuckling from the doorway I spun round to see none other than Sam Winchester leaning there in a blue plaid shirt and worn out, faded blue jeans, he walked over to me and reached up to grab the weapon, passing it down to me with a roll of his eyes - stupid 6ft 4 giant... - I said nothing but took it with a sigh, I started filling it with lighter fluid and he leant against the desk looking down to me - when I say me, I of course mean my cleavage -, I stopped, sighed and turned to look at him, head tilted with narrowed eyes

"Why do you hate me, Winchester?"

He raised an eyebrow, almost looking as though he was actually thinking about it before he simply shrugged, gaze dropping to the floor before looking into my eyes

"I dunno, I never got a chance to know you"

I scoffed at that, I had to. We'd known each other for eight years for crying out loud! Been in the same schools and he had the cheek to say he didn't have a chance to get to know me!? I sighed loudly before grabbing dad's flame thrower and stalking past Sam and racing downstairs, God that boy's insufferable!   
I passed dad his weapon and we left to go to the woods, it, as per usual with Wendigo's, was a camp out mission, so I demanded sharing with Dean would be the only option. Because 1) he's the only non-straight male  
and  
2) like Hell am I staying in a tent on my own! I might be a hunter but I watch horror movies!  
so, we got there, set up camp and looked out for tracks and blood, low and behold we found the creepy type of cave that you'd find; in-bred, crazy, cannibals living in praying on big breasted, blonde, bimbo teenage girls who think it's a wonderful idea to go camping and explore the woods in the dark - a bit like Jess if you think about it - (granted, the boys were rather concerned when I started laughing at myself).

We decided, after some long deliberation, that I would be the bait, considering most of the missing people were young women - ironic really -, of course, dad was not happy about his 'little princess' being bait for a great, big, ugly, 10ft bag of nope. But it was the only way to lure it out, so when it started getting dark, I took my gun and started wondering around where it's cave was, I knew Sam and Dean were up in tree's near-by looking out for it so that they'd signal me to watch my back - why on Earth I was putting my life in Sam Winchester's hands I had no idea -, dad and John were by the caves entrance's for when the creature made an appearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know that moment when you're watching a horror movie and you start screaming for the character to turn around before the monster gets them, it would have been incredibly helpful if someone had done that for me about five seconds ago, I'd just been struck over the head and was losing blood - and consciousness - fast. Honestly, why did I trust men? The Wendigo had come out of the trees and caught me around the head before I had time to pull the trigger, I'm hoping my scream alerted at least one of those idiots. For now all I could do was look up at the trees as I was being dragged along the groun-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes flickered open to pitch black, I blinked a few times and found myself upright but tied to a wall - would have considered it kinky in other circumstances but -, I looked up once my eyes had adjusted to the dark and found my hands bound above me with blood dripping on to my face. Looking down I saw my shirt was ripped with two long, deep cuts leaving my lower half covered in blood, that son-of-a-bitch took some chunks out of me. Wonderful.  
I jumped as I heard loud screeching from not that far away, then I saw what looked like some light from further up in the cave. After I heard Dean's all to familiar 'that's right you son of a bitch!' I started yelling as loud as I could

"Dean?!!!"  
"(Y/N)!!!"

I saw four figures running through the dark with bright torches and I let out a long sigh as dad and John cut the ropes holding me up, I started to drop but felt a pair of a strong, big arms catch me, I gasped in some pain as I heard dad state in a worried tone

"Sam! Carry her, and don't drop her you idjit!"

I grimaced as I felt my feet lift the ground, why the heck did Sam catch me? He hates me right? It's just because dad told him to.. yes it must be. But then again the last thing I heard from the boy with sadness and worry in his tone

"Don't worry, (Y/N) I got you.."


End file.
